Back to the shell
by Donakiko
Summary: When the sensei is away, the turtles will play! Thanks to Casey our favourite ninja teens have been turned into KIDS!  And they aren't exactly helping their human babysitters... T for Turtle! XP
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically something to make my muse stop protesting that I haven't done anything**

**TMNT related for a while and get her to battle the writers block.**

**Hope ya like it ^_^**

**_~Donakiko_**

* * *

><p>Splinter placed the orb of his master Yoshi in the travel bag. It had taken up most of the space so it made the bag seem full even though there were very few items in it.<p>

Glancing around his room one last time, he pulled the drawstrings on the bag and shifted it over his shoulder. Taking care not to break the contents.

For the fifth time that day, he paused and began to worry if leaving was really the best thing to do. Of course his sons had assured him nothing would go wrong, that's why he was worrying.

_Leonardo will be in charge_, He told himself again,_ there is no reason to worry… Then again, the last time I said that Michelangelo had managed to have his head stuck in one of the sewer pipes._

The old rat sighed lightly with a smile on his face.

He reminded himself that this time, he wouldn't be gone over April fool's day, the shredder was defeated and the street gangs had been inactive for a month.

Sliding his shoji door opened he Splinter stepped into the main living area and was greeted by 3 of his four sons.

Michelangelo and Raphael were currently sitting on the couch playing a video game, which judging by his expression, Raphael was losing at. Leonardo sat at the dinner table with a cup of green tea in his hands appearing to be in deep thought as he absentmindedly sipped the Japanese drink.

Splinter loudly cleared his throat which brought the noise of animated shooting to an end as his youngest son had paused the game. "Where is Donatello?"

Leonardo stood and bowed at his sensei before answering "He's in the lab sensei"

Raphael gave a slight chuckle "Yea, apparently he found a piece 'a tech dat he couldn't wait ta mess with"

Splinter sighed inwardly. _Now there's a reason to worry_

Of course, Leonardo sensed his father's unease "Don't worry sensei, I told him not to experiment with it until you get back. He's only trying to get in as much as he can with it before you leave"

Splinter gave the eldest a slight nod, feeling a little relieved that he wouldn't come home to an apocalyptic wasteland… okay maybe that was a little dramatic, but compared to what happened last time the genius turtle brought home a piece of unknown technology, it seemed possible.

"How long are you gonna be gone again?" The childish voice of Michelangelo brought Splinter from his thoughts.

"2 months Michelangelo and I trust you will be on your best behaviour while I am gone"

"Yep!" Mikey replied in a voice which told Splinter 'I'll be on my best behaviour until you leave, then it's all night pizza party time!'

It had been years since Splinter had last been to Japan… Well, years since he had decided to go to Japan rather than be dragged there because his sons had been kidnapped by the ninja tribunal. Also he had been invited to spend 2 months at the Ancient ones home as a miniature vacation between the two ninja masters.

And there was no possible way Splinter could refuse that.

"Now my sons, Leonardo is in charge while I am away, he shall instruct your ninjutsu lessons which I suggest you keep up as I will be asking you to demonstrate what you have been practising when I return"

The three turtles stood (Except for Leo who was already standing) and bowed. "Yes Sensei"

And with that, Splinter left the lair.

Mikey continued to listen to Master Splinter's footsteps in the sewer water until they disappeared completely before jumping on the sofa and shouting "PARTY TIME!"

Leo appeared behind him and pulled his arm, pulling the over excited teen down onto the faded blue couch. "Not a chance Mikey"

Raph had returned to the video game and was currently killing Mikey's non-moving character "Aw come on fearless, quit bein a kill joy"

Leo sighed heavily, a look of horror on his face from a bad memory "Raph, I know you're only saying that because you've forgotten the last time Mikey decided to have a party"

Raph's glaring look he was wearing previously then melted into a look of horror which mirrored Leo's. "Oh, right"

Mikey laughed loudly, ignoring the looks on his older brothers faces "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad"

Leo and Raph said nothing, settling for staring at their baby brother like he had grown a second head.

Completely oblivious to the tension in the room, Donatello exited his lab and entered the main living area, examining the metallic cube he was holding. "Hey Guys, What's up?"

"Ya don't wanna know Donnie, Ya don't wanna know" Raph answered, going back to killing Mikey's player.

"Hey, Raph no fair!" Mikey whined, grabbing his controller and joining the war game.

"Oh and Donnie, Master Splinter's gone now so no more playing with your toy" Leo pointed at the metal cube in Donnie's hands.

"Awww, but Leo" Donnie began but was cut off by the blue branded turtle.

"No Donnie, put it away. Anyway Casey and April are coming down for movie night in about an hour, so they'll keep you entertained" Leo reasoned.

"Fine" Donnie gave in and put the cube on the dinner table "I'll find a place to lock it away after the movie"

An hour later, the four turtles were sitting on the sofa and lying on the floor with their 2 human friends.

"Yo Casey!" Raph called into the kitchen "Bring out the drink box would ya"

Casey stood with kitchen area holding the impossibly large bowl of popcorn in one hand while scratching his head with the other, _what da hell's a drink box?_

Casey's eye caught a shiny object out of the corner of his eye, a shiny metal box thing that was on the kitchen table.

Casey picked it up in his other hand and went to rejoin his friends. He had reached the couch when Don turned around with wide eyes "CASEY!"

Casey yelped as he tripped and everything clattered to the ground.

As the metal cube hit the ground a yellow light shone through the lair, blinding April and Casey.

When they opened their eyes… The humans found something they had never seen before.

Baby turtles.

"What'cha stawin at Casey?" A 10-year-old Raph asked the human who was still lying on the ground staring at him.

"uh…"

"WAH!" 8-year-old Mikey cried, rocking on his shell and holding his foot.

April raised a hand to her head before falling back onto the sofa "Oh god… Leo, Donnie?"

"Here!" Two replies came from behind the sofa.

April gripped the back of the couch and lifted herself over to see an 11-year-old Leo hugging a scared 9-year-old Donnie.

April looked between all the young turtles, stifling a giggle at seeing their bandanas hanging around their necks and their belts at their feet on the floor.

It was Casey however, who broke the silence.

"Oh Crud"

* * *

><p><strong>If you want more, Review!<strong>

**LOL Looks like Leo can't exactly be 'in charge' now.**

**Leo: What's the point in this?**

**Me: There isn't one, I just think it's funny XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in like...Forever, but this story was made to help me get over my writers block so I could write my other stories. I'm in the midst of writing a Percy Jackson and a Penguins of Madagascar fanfic.**

**Don't worry, I WILL update but it may not be too frequent.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

><p>Three days…<p>

It was only three days ago that their friends had been turned into kids and April was ready to tear her hair out. Those thoughts about starting a family suddenly seemed to drift further and further away…

"RAPH, MIKEY IS NOT A PIECE OF SPAGHETTI, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND HIM THAT WAY!"

"LEO PUT THOSE KUNAI DOWN, YOU'LL POKE YOUR EYE OUT!"

"DONATELLO GET OUT FROM BEHIND THAT T.V.!"

"CASEY JONES STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!"

Yep, a normal morning.

Or it was until…

CRASH! The power went out and the lair was plunged into darkness.

"Ahhh!" Four children's voices simultaneously rang through the air.

"Guy, get to the kitchen okay!" April called as she turned on a flashlight she had found in Donnie's lab while trying to child proof everything, which she quickly gave up on doing when she realised she didn't know what half the stuff was.

The lone beam of light spun around in the darkness catching several areas of the lair for a second before changing direction.

Once April assured herself that the lair wasn't damaged she shone the torch down at the little huddle around her legs.

"It's okay guys, looks like the powers just gone out" She assured them.

Then, as if responding to her, the power turned back on and light once again returned.

"I got it!" Casey announced returning to the main room "Just a blown fuse"

April sighed in relief, then looked down at the shaking huddle of 3 turtles.

Wait….3?

"Mikey?" April called through the lair.

A crash came from upstairs in Mikey's room.

The two humans ran up the stairs followed by the three turtles and through open Mikey's bedroom door, finding a moving lump of blankets on the floor.

April lifted the covers up, revealing a little Mikey who was lying on his plastron with his hands over his head and his eyes shut.

"Mikey, you okay bro?" Raph asked as he knelt down beside his baby brother. Placing a three fingered hand on his shell.

"Uh-uh" Mikey mumbled shaking his head.

Donnie and Leo sat cross legged beside him.

"What ya mean?" Raph asked, helping Mikey sit up.

"Knee hu't" Mikey mumbled, holding his right knee to his chest.

"Let me see Mikey" Donnie insisted, gently prying the orange turtle's fingers to reveal a minor scrape.

"When…When the li..lights went out I…I fell an…" Mikey sniffed. Leo then realised the tears in Mikey's baby blue eyes and pulled him into a hug.

April looked on in shock, most kids their age would be arguing over toys. Yet here they were, looking after their little brother when he's hurt.

Donnie raised his brown eyes up to meet Aprils green "April, can you go get the plaster for Mikey's boo-boo?"

April had to fight down the smirk that built when Donnie said 'Boo-boo'

Donnie then shook his head for a moment, a confused expression on his face "I-I meant the scrape, could you get a band aid for it?"

This time April nodded and left the room, running to the bathroom.

Casey continued to look at the three turtles as they helped the youngest to sit up properly. He couldn't help but think how weird they look without their masks, their last ones kept sliding off their faces no matter how tight he and April tied them.

"Here Donnie" April said upon entering the room with a small box of band aids. "And look what else I found" She held up 4 different coloured pieces of cloth from behind her back.

"Our old masks!" Leo shouted excitedly.

Donnie to the box from April and pulled out a light orange band aid, taking off the protective paper and placing it on Mikey's knee.

"Thanks Donnie"

"No problem Mikey"

April passed Casey the blue and red masks while she put the purple and orange ones over Mikey and Don.

At least they co-operated…

Casey finished tying the knot on Leo's mask and turned to see Raph trying to sneak away.

"Raph!"

Raph turned to Casey… and bolted out of the room.

"Get back here!" Casey shouted, jumping to his feet and chasing the mask less turtle down the stairs.

"No!" Raph shouted back, running into the living room "Ain't wearin that mask! It smells funny!"

Casey paused for a moment and lifted the red material to his face, sure it smelt a little musty. That's probably just because it was put away in a box for a long time.

"Don't worry Raph, Ya'll get used to it!" Casey continued the chase, leaping over the coffee table.

"NO!" Raph yelled back and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Casey grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but was met with resistance.

He sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground…

Time to play the waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, poor Casey.<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
